


I Want Crazy

by 1d_hunterhayes



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d_hunterhayes/pseuds/1d_hunterhayes
Summary: City girl. Country boy. Could it ever work? A beautiful socialite girl, Sav from Manhattan has her world turned upside down as she is forced to move to Nashville so her mother can pursue finding her long long father who abandoned her before birth. Savannah happens to meet countries newest artist of the year, Hunter Hayes. Their friendship is flourishing but they both start to harbor feeling towards one another. Will they finally be able to admit their feelings and how will it change Hunter's career? Follow Sav on her journey of personal growth and finding her father while maybe meeting the love of her life. But what happens when she has to move back to Manhattan?





	1. Leaving Manhattan

***Authors Note: I wrote this story as if it happened during 2012 to follow some of the timeline of real events that occurred for Hunter Hayes.**

Savannah wasn't the average girl you would see walking down the street in midday. Her looks were very appealing to the average eye. She had luscious brunette locks, which seemed to fall perfectly in small ringlets down to her mid back. She didn't even have to do any styling to her hair but wake up from a long night of beauty rest. I guess that's why they call it beauty sleep. Many of the girls at her elite private school coveted her good looks and charm she had with the boys. No, she was no perfect Malibu Barbie but she did have a few tricks up her sleeve. Between the endless shopping sprees, the best fashion sense, huge parties no one could miss and running for student body president, she was able to win over a mass majority of the student body. Of course there were those who swore her as their biggest enemy, but even they couldn't help but respect her. Just because she was popular, rich and cunning, Savannah had an authentic side to her as well, it just wasn't the first thing that showed. So, who wouldn't love Savannah? She was everything anyone wanted to be, and more.

Savannah sat on the floor while she folded neatly the last of her clothing lying around her room. She placed it nicely in her designer suitcase. Savannah looked around her room wishing that she wasn't about to leave the place she loved most in the world. All her pictures and decorations on her walls were taken down and already packed away in the rest of the moving boxes. She sighed, saddened by the blank white walls. Her journal was sitting on her nightstand, the last thing she needed to grab before leaving. She carried that thing everywhere and it was very worn down. Journaling allowed Savannah to have a personal outlet. It allowed her to write her private thoughts down and look back on them whenever she pleased. She opened the brown leather book, and turned to the newest entry written just hours ago and began reading through it.

_August 13th, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is moving day. The day I dreaded since I first found out. I can't believe I am leaving the best place in the world for a crummy redneck town. From Manhattan to Nashville, now you don't hear that one often. I could barely even say the name when I told my friends I was leaving. I think the worst part was that I knew for sure they wouldn't have Burberry, Louboutin, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, and even Dior. I am going to be reduced to jeans and cowboy boots, yuck! I would rather be dead than seen wearing old torn up clothes without a designer name. I hear Nashville is where all the aspiring country singers move to, in hopes of making it big. But, what I think of when I hear Nashville is, the country full of farms with animals. And what about the smell? Now that's something that doesn't sound delightful._

_I can't believe my mom talked me into this. It was always me and my mom ever since she was 16 and pregnant. I know, sounds boring, the typical sad story of another teenage pregnancy gone wrong. But, the difference she claims is that she's going to Nashville to find my father and get back together with him. Sure, I would love to meet my father who abandoned my mother when she was pregnant, not. He sounded more like a disappointment than a hero, as my mom made him out to be. Regardless, I can't just let my mom go by herself and get hurt. Indeed, I have anger built up against her for wanting to move, but she is all I have. I love her more than anything. I mean, she is my best friend. I guess that's sort of a cliché, but it's the truth. I wouldn't be anywhere without my mom, my biggest supporter in life. I would do anything for her, including packing up all my things and moving thousands of miles away. Of course I can't just let it be, I have the right to be a little mad about it._

_I can't imagine why my father had picked Tennessee out of all places to move to. I mean Tennessee? What better place on earth is there for high class living and fabulous fashion, other than New York? Maybe Paris, yeah that would definitely be more suitable than Nashville. I hear it's home to cowboy boots and country music, and did I mention the awful fashion sense. Maybe when I get there it would be different from the endless movies I've seen- but I doubt it. All I know is that this isn't going to be a permanent situation at least I hope. My plan was to go there, meet my father, have him fall back in love with my mother and then convince him to move back to Manhattan. However, my mom wasn't too convinced. She would rather us try to fit in as a "real country family" and go about getting my father's attention that way. With her strategy we would need a miracle for my father to not recognize my mother. Or just a miracle to survive._

As she finished reading, she closed the precious book and put it in her purse.

"Time to go!" her mother, Amelia, called from downstairs. Savannah carried her one last suitcase down the stairs, through the foyer and out the front door. Her mother stood there impatiently waiting for Savannah. "Finally. Now let's go so we can get there by morning" Amelia said annoyed at her daughter since she had planned to already be on the road by now.

"Seriously? We're taking the limo? I'm not so sure that's how people in the country do it mom. I thought we were trying to fit in" Savannah said a little too sarcastically. But she couldn't complain, the limo is way more comfortable.

"Well, that's a good point but it's just this one time. And plus there's a ton of country stars there, so maybe they have limo's too. You never know. We could be living by someone famous!"

"Yeah, okay mom, and my father is the president of the United States. That's how unlikely it is" Savannah replied, rolling her eyes and giving attitude.

"Okay, I get your point, but it could still happen" Amelia said, sounding defeated. She really wasn't in the mood for Savannah's attitude. She knew this was just the way her daughter expressed herself, and she was thankful she was going at all. Amelia knew that Savannah was giving up a lot so she knew putting up with the backlash was just going to be part of the process.

Savannah let Colton, their personnel driver, put her suitcase in the trunk and slid into the limo. At least the long 13 hour drive would be more comfortable in the limo. "Mom, I still don't know why you insist on driving instead of flying" Savannah said nervously picking at her loose hangnail.

"Well, I don't know. I guess because we have no one to pick us up from the airport."

"You should have thought about that before we moved! We don't know anyone there. And how do you even expect to find my father? It's not like he's just going to magically appear!" Savannah practically shouted.

"Savannah don't raise your voice" Amelia said in a light tone trying to calm her down. She was already nervous enough about the drive and the move itself, but of course she wouldn't tell her daughter that.

"Don't call me Savannah then."

"Fine Sav, don't raise your voice. Now whether you like it or not, you agreed to go. So I expect you to be on your best behavior" Amelia replied as the limo started to pull out of the driveway.

Savannah looked out the back window taking in one last look at her house she lived in her whole life. She couldn't believe that this view wouldn't be the one she would be driving up to over the next year, as she had grown accustomed to over the last 18 years.

Savannah realized that complaining wasn't going to get her what she wanted the most. What she wanted was to stay in New York and take on Columbia University one step at a time with her best friend Madison. The only person more upset about the move than Savannah was her best friend. Madison, unlike many of Savannah's peers, didn't actually covet what Savannah had. That's why many believed they ended up as such good friends. Savannah and Madison were equals. They were both equally pretty and popular. Unlike many friends, they didn't have a secret rivalry between them. Madison had no interest in being student body president and Savannah wasn't jealous that Madison was dating the hottest boy at their high school. Anyways, high school was so past them. They had just graduated from high school two months ago. But, now Madison was off to Columbia and Savannah was stuck moving to Nashville.

Savannah relaxed and pulled out her journal. She continued writing where she left off.

_I can't believe I'm leaving my sanctuary, the place I feel most comfortable in, behind. Luckily, my grandparents were dirt rich and my mom was an only child so we received all the inheritance when they passed on. I mean my mom and I are both responsible with our money- but we do know how to live on the upper side, especially since living in the center of Manhattan doesn't come cheap. Back to the point, we didn't have to sell our house, which I am so thankful for. Otherwise, I would have put my foot down and not left at all. But, we are just renting it out for 10 months. And the 10_ _months, one school year, was the time limit my mom and I both agreed upon to live in Nashville._


	2. We've Arrived

***The Next Day**

"Ms. Belmont we are just minutes away from your new home" Colton said quietly, waking both Savannah and Amelia. They had driven through the night to make an early arrival to their new home. The 13 hours just in the car alone- not to mention the numerous stops- had Savannah exhausted. She sat up and looked in the mirror making sure her appearance was okay. Her brunette hair was still perfectly in small ringlets, as always. She opened her makeup bag and reapplied a small amount of mascara and eye shadow, topping off her refreshed look with some lip gloss. 

Nervous about what her new home was going to look like, she rolled down the window to take a peek. After taking one whiff, she knew it was going to be a long year. It's definitely not Manhattan she thought. She poked her head out of the window and to her surprise she was greeted by a bunch of paparazzi. "What are they doing here?" she practically yelled. Back in New York, Savannah had gotten used to the constant photographers snapping her photos at parties. But, she was definitely not expecting them to be here, in the middle of nowhere. She could feel a headache coming on from the long drive and the startling flashes.

"Wait, that's not Hunter," One of them screamed over the crowd.

"It's just some girl!" Another one yelled.

"Just some girl? Yeah right, I'm one of a kind. I'm Savannah Belmont" She spoke under her breath as they began to disperse. She quickly rolled up her window. Not just the papas were getting to her but the smell wasn't helping. She saw the house in front of her and asked "Is that our house?"

"Actually, that's the neighbor's house, that one is ours," Her mom said pointing at the house further down the road. She looked at it and saw it was an unpleasant yellow, medium size house. It was nothing like the one back home. At least it had a wraparound porch and balcony. Plus a lot of land. Except with that land came animals. Lots of stinky animals. They were pretty secluded out here. There wasn't much but the lush green ground and some trees spread out over miles. Other than their new house and the one across the way, there were no other houses in sight. Savannah thought about what her mom said earlier. Was it possible that she actually lived by a celebrity? Why else would there be paparazzi's in the middle of nowhere? Despite the ugly color house, living by a celebrity was not in the plans, but it would have to do.

As the limo halted to a stop, Savannah took a deep breath in and opened the door. She was just about to walk inside until she saw a figure emerging.

"I guess we get to meet the neighbor now," Savannah said to her mom. She took one look at her and thought that she couldn't possibly be someone famous. Well there went that dream.

"Sav, be nice" Amelia warned, as if she knew what Savannah was thinking.

"Hello, you must be the new neighbors," She said, pointing out the obvious Sav thought. "My name is Lynette. My husband's name is Leo, he should be here later tonight."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Amelia and this is my daughter Savannah."

"What's with the papas? Do they come often?" Savannah asked rudely. More for her sanity than pure curiosity.

"No, but they heard my son was on his way home today, and I guess with the limo they thought it was him. Quite a classy ride out here in the countryside," Lynette commented.

Savannah's mom looked at her again knowing her daughter all too well. Savannah decided to keep her mouth shut. That answered her question as to who Hunter was, not that she cared. Savannah looked at Lynette as she began to speak again. Savannah decided she should probably give her a chance, after all they were going to be next door neighbors for the next year.

"Savannah how old are you?" Lynette asked.

"Eighteen, almost nineteen in September" Savannah said trying to sound interested.

"Oh, my son is almost twenty-one. Maybe if you're not busy later he can show you around?" Lynette suggested keeping her pleasant tone. "The summer nights here are beautiful and the perfect temperature. I just love sitting outside on the front porch and listening to all the different sounds."

"Oh that would be lovely," Amelia cheered. "Wouldn't it Sav?" Amelia asked, looking at her daughter with pleading eyes to be nice.

"Ummm yeah" Savannah said, putting on her best fake smile. She was trying. She knew Lynette didn't deserve to be treated rudely, she was just trying to be a friendly neighbor, and the only neighbor in Savannah's case.

"Perfect." Lynette was thrilled. She was just about to turn and leave but she opened her mouth one more time, "When Hunter gets here, I'll send him over!"

And with that Lynette was off. Savannah watched as Lynette walked down the path and headed back to her house. She looked at her mom with the ' _I'm going to kill you face'._

But, her mother looked right back and warned, "Sav, you better give this boy a chance."

"Oh of course I will mother, after all he is famous" She said deviously, pivoting around and walking into the house.

_August 14th, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_   
_Today I met my new neighbor. Well, one of the new neighbors. Her name is Lynette. She seemed really kind. And it just so happens that her son is famous. She seems like one of those kind-hearted but strict moms that is there to make sure her son doesn't get sucked into the fame. I guess you could call that sweet._ _  
__  
__We just arrived at our new home but, it's pretty much completely empty except for my new furniture. I sat on the bed when I first got here just to make sure it would be suitable. It was. The rest of our things are supposed to be here in a few hours. But, if you ask me, they usually take longer._

_After I met the neighbor and saw the reaction my mom had, I concluded that I was being sort of bitchy. I guess you could say that I get that a lot. I don't mean to be, but that's just how I had to act at school to get things done. I guess it sort of took on a life of its own. Don't get me wrong, I'm not always a total self-centered bitch but, I didn't get much rest and I still am not happy about this move. But, I definitely could work on my attitude a bit for my mom's sake. And Lynette was very kind to come and greet us with open arms. And what she said about the summer nights does sound perfect. All that I could hear in Manhattan sitting on my balcony was rushing cars and the night life. Oh how I'm going to miss the parties back home. But, I guess a break from the city wouldn't be so bad after all. Sure, I am going to miss out on my Ivy League dreams, but college can wait another year. Except it does put me behind everyone who just graduated with me... Luckily for me Vanderbilt University is accepting late applications. My mom agreed to let me skip a year of college if that was what I really wanted to do. And Columbia would still be there next year. So now I get to enjoy my time by attending to our farm. Yeah, that's right I said farm! But, don't get me started on that, I think we should save that for another time._

Savannah closed her journal and laid on her bed, her eyes slowing drifting shut. 


	3. Meeting

"Sav" Amelia called from downstairs jolting her awake. Savannah didn't realize that she fell asleep. 2 hours had already passed. "The truck should be here in about 20 minutes!"

Savannah sighed. She thought about checking out the rest of the house to pass the time. She walked down the hall into her mother's room. It was empty except for the basic furniture in place. Attached to her master suite was her own private bathroom. The other three rooms on the floor shared the second bathroom on the upper level, but luckily for Savannah, she wasn't going to have to share it. She continued her own personal tour by making her descent down the stairs. She breezed past the foyer and headed into the living room. It was a pleasant size, not as big as back home, nevertheless, it would do. Next the kitchen. Savannah was actually very fond of the kitchen. As opposed to many New Yorker's, Savannah and her mom actually loved to cook dinners. They didn't need to hire their own personal chef for that. The kitchen was grand. She now realized why her mom had decided on this place. She knew that this would be the place they both spent the most time in. Back home, no matter what was going on with school or her friends, Savannah could always count on cooking dinner with her mom almost every weeknight. They both also loved to bake.

The other place Savannah would be nightly was her balcony, so she was glad that there was at least a wrap around porch. It wouldn't give her the same view as being up higher on the second story looking out onto the city, but the view here was endless nature that could be seen all around. She could picture watching the summer sunsets. The outside of the house still wasn't as pleasant as she would have liked but Savannah was already opening her heart to a new home. The dining room seemed unimportant as did the rest of the house, after she saw the magnificent kitchen. After all, she did have all year to explore the depths of this house.  
  
"Mom, can you run- Holy shit, what the _heck_ are you wearing!" Savannah screamed at the sight of her mom in jean shorts and a button up short sleeve red shirt.

"Calm down Savannah. I told you things were going to be different. You should have taken up my offer to buy suitable clothes before we left" Amelia said looking at herself in the mirror approvingly.  
  
"Yeah right mom, I wouldn't be caught dead shopping at a store wherever you get those," she pointed out.  
  
"We'll these are my working clothes. So if you're happy ruining your designer clothes I bought you, then so be it. But I am also not buying you any new clothes to replace the ruined ones. Now what were you going to ask?" Amelia questioned.  
  
"Ughh" Savannah paused trying to regain her thoughts from before she was distracted with her mom's fashion disaster. "Oh yeah, can you go to the store real quick and pick up some food?"  
  
"Colton is on his way. But, don't get too used to him being around. He's going to leave and head back to Manhattan for the rest of the year."

"Umm excuse me mom?!?" Savannah screamed. "We're going to die! Die I tell you. First the clothes and now Colton. How are we going to get around?" Savannah questioned, actually stunned.  
  
"We're going to be just fine sweetie. Now the truck is here. So come help me unload it."  
  
Savannah walked back outside to the musty smell of the countryside. "Why can't the truck people do it? That's what they're here for. You seriously expect me to pick up those boxes. As if. I don't want to break a nail."  
  
"Savannah Grace Belmont you better get-"  
  
"Your butt out here and help unload these boxes," Savannah mimicked her mom's voice. "I was just kidding. Calm down."  
  
"Sorry, it's just, I want everything to be perfect."  
  
"For what?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know. I just... I don't know when I'll run into your dad and I don't want to be stressed out about the house. I just want to be able to be relaxed and be able to bring him over if the opportunity presents itself" Amelia said.  
  
"Oh I see," Savannah snickered knowing what her mom really meant.  
  
Savannah climbed in the back of the truck and started pulling out boxes she could lift. Of course the truck driver helped with the really heavy boxes. And they didn't pack any furniture, so at least that would help reduce the workload. She located the ones with her name on it and put them aside. They finally unloaded the last of the boxes from the truck, but the work was just beginning. The heavy boxes found themselves stacked in the foyer and the rest were just sitting in the driveway. Now they had to actually take them inside. That was where the truck driver's services ended. He hopped in his truck and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
All the walking around was killing Savannah's feet. She decided that as soon as she found her shoe box, she was changing out of the heels she was wearing and into something more suitable. And her dress for that matter. She walked over to her pile and picked up a large box. She couldn't even see in front of herself so she was going to have to trust herself not to fall.  
  
She started to stumble and the box wobbled in her hands. Before she knew it someone had taken the box from her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, realizing it wasn't her mother when she heard a male voice laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, still not able to see who it was. It finally clicked. It was probably Hunter, whoever that was.  
  
"Nothing" he replied quickly trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"Okay well if you think that's so funny, have fun carrying the box up the stairs" Savannah replied now laughing back.  
  
"Well are you going to give me directions?" he asked. Savannah agreed and grabbed a smaller, less heavy box and followed him into the house telling him where to go.  
  
She still didn't get a good look at his face. But, obviously he was on the shorter side, considering he too couldn't be seen over the box while he was holding it. He was wearing greyish-black skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt with a baseball cap to top it all off. It definitely wasn't what she was expecting. She was picturing a Channing Tatum sort of Celebrity. But, she still hadn't actually seen him yet.

"Here is good" she said as they entered her room. They both set down the boxes they were carrying. And now was the moment of truth.  
  
She looked up to see a rather handsome guy standing there. Sure, he was no Channing Tatum but, he wasn't bad looking either. Not what she pictured at all. His blonde hair seemed to sit perfectly on his head in a messy sort of way. He smiled at her. He had a great smile. One she wasn't going to forget. His blue eyes were looking straight into her brown ones. He looked more like he was supposed to be a member of the boy band One Direction, not a country singer. He was way more modern than an old fashion cowboy which was what she was picturing.  
  
"Thanks. You must be Hunter, I'm Savannah but, I go by Sav. Your mom came by earlier and said she would send you over," She said. Savannah started to blush knowing she sounded stupid. Then again what did she care? Sure, there was a good looking guy standing in her room, who was apparently famous but that didn't change anything. She didn't want to get attached to someone, since she was only going to be here a year and was on a specific mission. She thought to herself, 'I did not come here to fall in love and have some fling that would be over as soon as I moved back to the city.'  
  
"Nice to meet you Savannah, I mean Sav." He said, taking her hand in a firm but friendly handshake.  
  
Hunter thought Savannah was beautiful, just like most people did. It wasn't even possible to find anyone who would say she had an ugly bone in her body. But, that didn't change the fact that he saw her as a rich girl who was probably stuck up and cared more about her clothes and looks than anything else. Hunter wasn't looking to be sucked into the "elite" world and he wasn't really even looking for a girlfriend. Plus, he could count Savannah out. Sure she was dressed in nice designer clothes, but he already tried the whole dating thing with someone who seemed to be a lot like Savannah. And let's just say, that didn't work out.


	4. Judgment

"So, what were you laughing at earlier?" Savannah asked him as they walked back down the stairs.

"Oh... Umm nothing" he said looking away trying to hide his flushed cheeks.  
  
"No tell me," Savannah said, trying to pry the information out of him.  
  
"Okay, it's just... I don't mean this to be mean but, when I saw you lifting that box in high heels and a designer dress... well I thought you were-  
  
"Going to be some stuck up rich girl?" Savannah said, finishing his sentence. "I get that a lot," she confessed.  
  
"Yeah..." he said trailing off. "Sorry. I don't mean to judge. It's just... you don't often see a pretty girl lifting a huge box in a designer dress and heals," Hunter said, realizing he slipped up and said pretty girl. His cheeks were burning and he made sure to look anywhere but in Savannah's direction.  
  
Savannah blushed. She didn't want to cause a scene so she just asked, "You know designer?"  
  
"Of course, I may be a southern country boy at heart but I do live in the 21st century," he said.

"Well I guess there's a lot more to the both of us than we first thought. You can't judge a book by its cover," Savannah said as if she had something to prove. Savannah knew deep down that he was right- she was a stuck up rich girl. She loved her designer, wasn't always the nicest person and often just thought about herself. But, he didn't have to know that. A person can change, maybe not overnight but, she could work on being a better person. Savannah soon realized this trip wasn't just about finding her father. It was about finding herself. Discovering who she was and who she wants to be.  
  
Hunter and Savannah finished moving all of her boxes up to her room. Amelia emerged from around the corner. "Why don't you two go grab a bite to eat? Normally I would make something, but Colton isn't back yet." Amelia said. Thank goodness because Savannah was starving. She could even hear her stomach growling.  
  
"Sounds good ma'am," Hunter said politely.  
  
"Oh please Hunter, call me Amelia. And thank you for helping Sav with her boxes."

Savannah looked at Hunter to see what he wanted to do. "I know this great little coffee shop just down the road," he suggested.  
  
"Just down the road?" She asked, laughing, but not amused at his choice of words. There was nothing in sight.  
  
"Okay you caught me," he laughed. His laugh was the kind of adorable silly laugh that just made everyone want to join in with the laughter.  
  
Normally Savannah would be up to taking the limo but, she still wanted to prove to Hunter she could be normal. She didn't really understand how he could be so normal even though he was famous. Savannah just stood there unsure of what to do because she couldn't drive.

"I can drive us," he offered, breaking the silence.

They walked over to his house, which was actually farther than she imagined. She wasn't necessarily complaining but, from the looks of it, it didn't seem like their houses were that far apart. She still wasn't amused with the smell of farm life. And her mom never mentioned that they were actually going to have to take care of animals. She purposely left that part out, Savannah assumed. When they arrived at his house, they walked straight to his garage. Hunter hopped in an old Chevy truck and Savannah climbed in the passenger side. Of course it was a Chevy truck. Just like all the movies.  
  
"This old beauty is actually my dads," he said as if reading her mind.  
  
"I was just about to ask you if this was yours" she replied shyly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, that's my range rover over there," he said pointing to it. "I'm not really a fan of the car but it gets me around."  
  
She laughed at that. They pulled out of the garage and headed down the long road. "So how far is humanity from our houses?" She joked, trying to break the silence.

"About 10 minutes driving. It's pretty secluded out here. I bought this place for that reason, all the paparazzi have a hard time finding the place. It's weird to have a neighbor now, though. That house hasn't been rented out in years. I think the owner just didn't want to deal with it. Sorry, I'm talking a lot" he concluded trying to hide his embarrassment. Hunter always rambled whether he was nervous or just trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"No it's perfectly fine. Yeah, the papas were here earlier when my mom and I pulled up. It was really weird seeing them here in the middle of nowhere, not what I was expecting that's for sure. I don't know how you can do it."  
  
"Do what? The famous thing or the country?" he asked.

"Both" she replied.  
  
"To be honest, I'm not really used to this whole "famous" thing. Being famous isn't an important part of my career. It's the music and fans. I know that's so cliché to say but, for me it's really the truth. And as far as the whole living in the countryside, I find it peaceful since I'm not here most of the time. I was born in Louisiana, so I was born into the country life. But, this last year has been so crazy, that I have barely been home, so I find it nice just being able to hear myself think," he paused letting her have a chance to let the information sink in. "So Sav, tell me why you moved out here, when you clearly miss the city life."  
  
"It's that obvious? It's sort of a long story" Savannah sighed for dramatic effect. She really didn't want to get into it.  
  
"Well it's a long drive" he said laughing.

"You're funny. I like that," She said, being honest. Before she knew it words just started flowing. "Well, I was born and raised in Manhattan, New York. My mom was 16 and pregnant. My dad wasn't ready to be a parent so he took off or something like that. My mom and I don't really talk about that part of her life much, but from what I can tell, she never really got over him, so I'm not sure what happened. My mom hadn't heard from him in years but, just recently she became really interested in finding him. I'm not exactly sure why. But, my mom found out he was living here in Nashville. So, she came up with this brilliant plan to come after him and try to get him back and so that I could have a chance to meet him. I was dragged into it. Of course my mom is the most important person in my life, so even though I've put up a fight and been a bitch about the move, I couldn't just let her do it alone" Savannah confessed. Hunter was listening intently and she continued. "However, if you ask me this plan is flawed because we don't even know where he lives in Nashville. And from the looks of it it's pretty big." Savannah admitted finishing her story. She didn't know she could pour her heart out to a complete stranger and suddenly feel better. She didn't even know she was feeling that way until now. This was the first time she was able to just talk about it with someone. All her friends back home could care less why she was coming out to the country. Once they heard she was moving, she was practically shunned. So this was definitely nice, even if Hunter was a stranger.  
  
"Wow that's rough. I'm sorry. I could help you find your dad if you want. I know people" he said trying to lighten the mood. 

Savannah laughed again. "It's my father. I'm not ready to use the term dad yet," she corrected him. Then continued, "I'll have my people call your people," that made him laugh too. Soon they were just laughing about nothing. "It's so easy to talk to you," Savannah decided to tell him.  
  
"You too. I'm glad I gave you a chance. I wasn't exactly sure what my mom was getting me into. Sometimes she forgets that I'm...umm... famous. I'm just glad you're not some crazy person. You're really cool" he admitted.  
  
"Thanks, I think?" Savannah was glad she gave him a chance too. Now it wasn't like the part in the movie where she suddenly realizes she is falling for him. No it wasn't like that with him. It was just a connection on a personal level, a friendship that was starting. "I see lights!" Savannah said, a little too excited.

"You really do love the city. Lucky for you, I think Nashville is a lot different than what you've pictured. It's not all farms and Hill-Billy's. The city at night is actually pretty crazy. I think you're just way too caught up with the stereotype of Nashville being a countryside because that's where everyone moves to pursue country music. Yes that is true, but because of that, the city has changed a lot over the years."  
  
"Thanks," Savannah replied.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Making me realize that there is more to Nashville than what I thought. I guess it's just because I've been so adapted to the big city, I wasn't willing to admit that I was moving to a new place. I think I was scared more than anything. Not being able to fit in. I'm really glad I met you" she said really meaning the words she was actually saying.


	5. A Little Coffee Shop

They pulled up into the parking lot of the coffee shop. It was a nice small building that looked cozy inside.

  
"So I take it you enjoy this place?" Savannah said more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah, I used to come here every week. But, I haven't been back since I've been on the road."  
  
Savannah eyed the décor. She guessed he liked it because it had that southern charm that he was raised in. She looked up at the menu and ordered a small meal. Just as she was about to pull out her wallet Hunter spoke. "It's fine Sav, I've got it."  
  
"You sure? Because really it's fine" she said, perfectly able to pay for her own food.  
  
"No, I got it. Don't worry," he said to her. He turned back to the cashier, "I'll take a large cup of black coffee."  
  
Savannah sighed, "Okay but only if you let me get it next time"

"Who says there will be a next time?" he said laughing. "Nah I'm just kidding. I like hanging out with you. You're surprisingly normal considering you now know who I am."  
  
"Yeah, but, honestly I didn't know who you were until today," Savannah told him sort of nervously. Why was she nervous all the sudden? Hanging out with him had been so normal up until now. Maybe because it was starting to feel like a date. No, it's not a date, Savannah told herself.  
  
They went and sat down in a corner booth. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing but, she assumed he was trying to avoid the public eye. "Do you just drink your coffee black?" she asked, starting the small talk. The conversation in the car was a lot heavier than she would have normally gotten into with a stranger. So lightening the mood in the coffee shop sounded perfect.  
  
"Oh yeah, I drink at least a cup a day. Usually more. Do you drink coffee or is it tea?"  
  
"Definitely coffee for me. But not black. I always add sugar to make it sweet."

Hunter gazed around the place taking in the familiar scenery. Just like he remembered. Except for the new staff on duty. He didn't recognize them. Savannah watched him as he looked around. She noticed on one wall a poster of Hunter's cd cover. He must have noticed her looking at it.  
  
"I used to sit here in this booth writing songs that are on that album," he said shyly.  
  
"I would really like to hear it sometime," Savannah said.  
  
Hunter was not shy about his music. He was shy about having people listen to it while he was in the room though. He didn't like the silent judgement. But of course performing his music live was completely different. "Of course," he said.  
  
Savannah noticed the sound of cowbells go off, each time a customer entered the coffee shop. After the first few times that startled her, it started to actually sound somewhat soothing. They continued their conversation while waiting for Savannah's food. The cashier stood there staring at Hunter. It finally clicked. She looked at him and then at the poster. She almost dropped the food while walking over to them. "You're Hunter Hayes!" She screamed. She looked to be around Savannah's age.  
  
"Keep it down," Hunter said, trying not to be seen, pulling at his baseball cap.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said but that didn't help the fact that there were already a mob of people coming their way. 

"Is it usually this crazy?" Savannah asked. At all the galas and formal black and white tie parties she went to there were always photographers snapping pictures but they were highly professional and gave everyone their personal space. This was definitely different. Every once in a while she came across the average paparazzi in New York but this was already proving to be more than she was used to.  
  
"Well, I haven't really been home much since the first album, but everywhere else. Yeah, sometimes it can be crazy," He said as he signed some autographs for some younger age teens. "Right after the first album, when I came to the coffee shop, people knew me as a regular and didn't bother me. But it's different every time I leave for a while and return home."  
  
Savannah tried to scarf down her food as quickly as she could. But, it looked like Hunter had things under control. A little girl walked up to him and he picked her up. She clung to his neck and began whispering to him. Savannah could tell he was good with kids.  
  
After she finally finished her food, they ran out to his car avoiding the papas standing outside. Luckily the coffee shop was controlling the entrance not allowing the paparazzi inside, but that wasn't stopping them from taking pictures. Hunter was perfectly fine meeting and greeting the fans but, it was the papas that he tried to avoid. He didn't like the fact that their whole mission was to find dirt on celebrities and publish it for money. Luckily the crowd died down a bit, probably because they got about a million pictures already. Savannah hopped in the passenger's seat as he revved the engine. She looked out the window, watching as they disappeared into the darkness.

"Sorry that was crazy. I wasn't expecting that," Hunter apologized.  
  
"It's fine, like you said you had no idea," Savannah said. She sat there looking at the radio trying to figure out how to turn it on. She found the on switch and flipped it.  
  
 _Next up Nashville's own Hunter Hayes with his first hit single Storm Warning._ The radio blared.  
  
"Looks like I get to hear one of your songs!" Savannah cheered. She was actually quite excited to hear it.

  
  
_She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress_   
_Hotter than the heat in July_   
_With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair_   
_The way she was blowin' my mind_   
_Have you ever noticed every hurricane_   
_Gets its name from a girl like this?_   
_She's a cat 5 kind keeps you up at night_   
_Hangin' on to the end of a kiss_ _  
_

She looked over at Hunter and he was turning red in the cheeks. It was cute.  
  
"So do you... ugh... like it?" he asked her nervously.  
  
"No, I love it! The music is pure genius and your vocals are amazing," Savannah exclaimed.  
  
Hunter was surprised by how much she knew about music, even if she wasn't a country music fan. "I can see you're staring," Hunter said looking at her for only a split second before returning his gaze to the road.  
  
"I was just thinking," she said, still listening to the music.

  
  
_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna wish I had a sign_ _  
_ _I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_ _  
_ _A little leeway, a little more time_ _  
_ _Some kind of radar system_ _  
_ _Locked in on love_ _  
_ _I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'_ _  
_ _I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_ _  
_

"About what?" He asked.  
  
"This is kind of random but, when did you learn to drive?"  
  
"15 I think," he said. "Why?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.  
  
"Well, I've never driven before," Savannah confessed. It was true. She never once got behind the wheel back in Manhattan. Her mom believed it wasn't safe for her to drive in all the New York commotion. That was probably true, but Savannah wanted the freedom to be able to drive wherever and whenever she pleased. Sure she could get Colton to take her but, she imagined that driving would be amazing.  
  
"Seriously? How do you get around?" He asked pausing for a moment before answering his own question. "Let me guess, private driver? Was that who Colton was?"  
  
Savannah laughed trying to brush it off even though it was the truth. "Guilty. But, I really do want to learn how to drive. My mom wouldn't let me back in Manhattan because of all the craziness in the city," she decided to add.  
  
"Well, I could teach you sometime if you want," Hunter offered.

Hunter dropped Savannah off at her house and then headed to his. He was quite surprised how genuine she seemed but, he was still guarding his heart.  
  
Savannah smiled as she walked in the house. The lights were off so she assumed her mother was upstairs asleep. Once she got ready for bed, she hopped in her bed, tucked herself in and pulled out her journal, continuing where she left off.  
  
 _I met Lynette's son, Hunter, today. He helped me bring my boxes up to my room. We went to a coffee shop to eat after we unloaded the boxes. It was actually quite cute but definitely southern. The time I spent with Hunter today made me realize something. Just because there is a certain stereotype for everyone doesn't mean it's true. I was expecting a celebrity who would be more stuck up than me. But, what I got instead was a cute country boy, who happened to fall into the hands of fame. But, he didn't let that go to his head. He tried so hard to avoid the public eye yet, he was so kind to his fans. He brought out a new side to me. I was able to be real and not have to tell little white lies to progress my popularity. He could care less about that stuff. I am truly blessed to have met a guy like Hunter. I could tell we are going to be good friends._


	6. News Travels Fast

"It's too early!" Savannah pleaded. She opened one eye and peered at her clock. 5a.m. "The suns not even up," She whined. Between her mom yelling from the other room and the rooster cock-a-doodling, there was no way she was getting any more sleep. Still half asleep she stumbled around the boxes and walked into her mom's room. "I need something to wear if I'm going to help."  
  
"You can look through my closet," her mom said. She was dressed in jeans and an old tee-shirt. Savannah didn't even know she had those. "You sure came in late last night. Did you have fun on your date?"  
  
"Oh my gosh. It's too early to talk about that. And it was not a date! Lynette was the one who set it up." Savannah tried defending herself. The last thing she needed was her mom trying to butt into her love life, not that she had one. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She grabbed some old ragged clothes and headed back to her room. This was not going to be a good morning. She changed into the awful clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. If anyone back home saw her like that, she would be the social outcast for the rest of her life. She combed her hair into a ponytail and walked down the stairs.

"Sav stop worrying about your clothes. You can go shopping today and get your own."  
  
"Oh yeah mom in what car? We both can't drive.

"Actually I can drive and I bought a car. It should be here soon," Her mom said. "Breakfast is on the table. Eat quickly so we can get to work," her mom clapped her hands together.

Savannah grabbed her journal and began writing in it as she ate her breakfast.

_August 15th, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe what time it is right now. It's 5:30am! I was up at the crack of dawn this morning. Trust me, it was not my idea. I can't believe I have to work on a farm. Feeding the goats, cows and pigs. Mark my words, I will not be milking any cows. That's where I draw the line. You can dress me in hideous clothes and make me work on a farm but there is no way I am going to milk a cow._

She put down her pen and closed her journal after she finished eating. She walked out back and looked for her mom. Once she located her in the pigsty she asked her mom, "So do you actually know what you're doing?" The awful odor had her holding her breath for as long as she could. She stood there holding her nose as her mom answered her.

"Actually it just so happens that I used to work on a farm."

"What?! How did I not know about this?" Savannah replied shocked.

Her mom began to answer, "Well, I've told you before but you always seem to zone out when I say 'when I was a teenager-'" but, before she knew it Savannah had a blank stare on her face. Amelia knew she had zoned out, just like she did every time her mom started a sentence with ' _when I was a teenager.'_ Amelia tried to regain Savannah's attention. "Sav? Savannah!"  
  
"Huh what?" Savannah said clueless.  
  
"See you did it again," her mom said.  
  
"Sorry. I heard you say you worked on a farm before. When was that?"

"Well my parents thought that in my years as a teenager I should learn a good work ethic, since I was practically handed everything growing up. So during the summer for a month we came here to Nashville and worked on some long distant relative's farm," her mother said, finishing her story. "And this house is actually the one I lived at during my stay."

"Wow. That's why this place is so special for you. It's part of your childhood. I can't believe I didn't know that. So, that's why you're perfectly fine pretending to impress my father. Because, you really aren't pretending. Deep down you actually like working on a farm" Savannah said, impressed she had figured out the truth.

"Yes, it's true. But, I also wanted you to come because I want the same thing my parents wanted for me. I know you love your life back in New York, but I wanted you to see that there is more in life than just designer. That people actually do work and struggle to make a living. I didn't want you to take things for granted anymore."

Savannah realized what her mom said was true. She had taken so many things for granted. "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry for all the stupid things I've done in the past. Can we just start fresh?"

"Of course sweetie. To a new life" Amelia said holding her hand up symbolizing cheers, glad that she had finally gotten through to her daughter.

Savannah began helping her mom and thought she finally was getting the hang of things. As she was feeding the pigs a familiar laugh rang in her ears.

_Crap._

Savannah did not want anyone to see her in these clothes. But, sure enough Hunter was standing right behind her laughing. She turned around and saw him with a devious smile on his face. "Nice clothes" he said looking her up and down. It did give him a chance to check her out appropriately.

"Shut up," Savannah said. "I really didn't want you to see me in this," she said trying to hide her embarrassment. If working on the farm wasn't enough humiliation, the overalls she was wearing, was slowly making her die inside.

"Well, I think we need a picture of this. Sav in overalls," he said, pulling out his phone and snapping a photo.

"Stop! You better delete that!" She whined trying to grab the phone out of his hands. His phone was glued to his hands and she couldn't pry it away. "I can't believe you just took that."

"I can," he laughed. "You will thank me later," he said smiling.

"Mmhmm, sure I will," she said, giving up and letting him have the satisfaction. "So why are you here anyways?"

"Well I wanted to see if you were going to be wearing a designer dress out here or if you would finally let go and wear something else" he couldn't help the smirk that was forming on his face. 

"No seriously" she demanded not enjoying this torment at all.

"Okay my mom wanted me to make sure you ladies could handle yourselves with the farm. But, it looks like you have everything under control."

"Hi Hunter. That's very sweet of you to get up this early to check on us," Amelia said and then walked off to leave them alone.

"Yeah, thanks," Savannah said. "But, I think we all know the real reason you came was to see me again," she joked.

He laughed. But, deep down Hunter knew that there was some truth to it. After such a nice conversation with a somewhat normal girl, he wouldn't just give that up for no reason. Savannah definitely wasn't just talking to him for fame or fortune. And he actually did think she looked good in what she was wearing whether it was designer or not.

"I think I'm almost done here, if you want to go do something today," Savannah said, hopeful.

"Yeah, I just need to shower and get ready but I can swing by in about an hour if that's enough time for you."

"I think it will be," Savannah said. She watched as he walked down the road back to his house. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, she ran to her mother and asked if she could be done for the morning. She needed enough time to shower and get ready for today's events.

_Hunter just stopped by our house. He said he wanted to check on us to make sure everything was going okay with the farm. That was so sweet of him. He really is a great guy._

Before Savannah could finish her journal entry she heard a loud beep come from her computer. She opened up the screen and in the corner it said _one new message from Madison._

She opened the window and began to read.

_I can't believe you made the paper! Not to mention all the other websites that your picture is posted on. You better call me ASAP! P.S. Who is the cute guy with you?_

Savannah thought, how does Madison know anything about Hunter? She saw that there was an attachment. She clicked on it and read the article from _The Blaze-_ a New York tabloid that mainly featured Manhattan's elite teens.

_Country music's new artist of the year, Hunter Hayes, was seen with local prodigy Savannah Belmont. All we can speculate is an intimate meal shared at The Well Coffeehouse in Nashville, Tennessee. While Hunter was seen signing autographs, Savannah sat in the booth scarfing down a sandwich. The real question is: what is Savannah doing in Nashville? Could she have skipped town after the incident with Nicholas Miller?_

Savannah could believe her eyes. How did those photos already make it to New York? Everyone now knew she was here in Nashville. She believed her life was over. But, the biggest problem Savannah saw in the article was Nicholas Miller.


	7. The Fontanel Mansion

_I can't believe it! Madison just sent me a disturbing article published in The Blaze. I thought for sure after I left Manhattan I wouldn't be in the tabloids anymore. I thought that the last story I was ever going to see about myself was being MIA in Manhattan. But, now he could find me. The person I was scared of most, he knew exactly where I was. And now Hunter is going to question me if he ever saw that article._

She closed her journal violently in anger, then grabbed her phone off her nightstand but realized it was no use. She still didn't have Hunter's number. She so badly wanted to call and cancel, but it was too late now. She peered at her clock realizing she only had a half an hour to get ready.

She stripped down and jumped in the shower. Normally she would have let the hot water soothe her body but she was lacking time. She quickly shampooed and conditioned and rinsed then washed her body before getting out. Since Hunter obviously didn't care what she wore, she grabbed the dress on top of one of her clothes boxes. It was a white summer dress covered with large pink roses. She didn't know what Hunter planned so she grabbed her most comfortable coach sandals. Her hair was still wet and she tried combing through the tangled mess. 10 minutes until he was coming. She quickly applied a small amount of make-up and looked at herself in the mirror. Well, today this was as good as it is going to get, she thought to herself. She let her hair air dry but, she knew it would be a frizzy mess later today. She combed through her hair one more time before heading down stairs.

Her phone let out a loud beep. As she pulled it out of her back pocket, her face turned white.

_One unread message from Anonymous_

_I know where you are and I'm coming for you. –N_

She knew exactly who that was from. _Nick._ The one and only person she was glad she was leaving behind in Manhattan. But, her perfect fairy-tale proved to be flawed. All she knew was that she had to protect Hunter. She knew what Nick was capable of but at the same time, Nick was cunning and always surprised her and not in a good way. 

Savannah saw Hunters range rover pull up through the living room window. Now was the moment of truth, if he saw the article or not. She hoped that he hadn't. She watched as Hunter got out of the car and made his way to the door. He was carrying something in his hands but she couldn't quite tell what. She opened the door for him and he greeted her with his smile. He was wearing an outfit similar to yesterday. Skinny jeans, blue tee-shirt and a leather jacket. This was the first time she noticed the cross necklace hanging from his neck.

"Hey Sav. Is your mom around? My mom insisted on giving this to her." He held a pie in his hands. Lynette must like to bake as well.

"Yeah she's just in the kitchen" Sav said. She watched him head into the kitchen. She pulled out her phone again and quickly deleted the message as if it would solve the problem.

"Ready to go?" Hunter asked, looking at her curiously.

"You know what I just realized. I don't have your number yet."

"No problem" he said, taking her phone and typing it in.

They walked out to his car and got in. "So what are we doing today?" Savannah asked. She was up for doing anything. It didn't matter to her. She just needed to get her mind off of things.

"I was thinking we could take a tour of my world."

"What did you have in mind?" Savannah asked worriedly.

"There's this Mansion." Savannah perked up at the mention of a mansion. "It's called the Fontanel Mansion. Barbara Mandrell, a famous country singer used to live there. It's the biggest log house in the United States. And a bunch of music legends have signed the logs in the house" he said excitedly. Savannah thought about it. It actually did sound pretty fascinating, even though she had no clue who Barbara was. But, Hunter did seem excited about it and doing anything with him sounded fun. "Sorry I'm kind of a geek when it comes to the music world" he said.

"No it sounds fascinating. I just wish I would have gotten into the whole music thing back at home. I mean most of the parties I attended were classical music. So I grew accustomed to that."

Once they arrived at the Fontanel Mansion Savannah couldn't believe her eyes. It was huge! It was probably bigger than the mansions she saw in New York. It had a perfectly mowed lawn. The entrance was a semi-circle shape. Savannah and Hunter got out of the car and hopped on the bus that took them from the driveway up to the house. When they got out, there was a tour guide standing there. Savannah wondered if they were going to have to go on tour with all the other people that were with them on the bus.

"Ready to go?"

"Leave?" She questioned.

"No, I come here a lot, so they said I could come and tour the place by myself or with a friend anytime I wanted. So you want me to give you the ultimate tour?"

"Yes" Savannah cheered. Her stomach suddenly became weak. Was that butterflies she was feeling? No of course not. Savannah did not like Hunter in that way. She was relieved though that they wouldn't have to walk around in a large crowd trying to hear the tour guide. They walked into the main living room. It was huge! There were book shelves covering an entire wall except for the section that had the spiral staircase that led up to the second floor. On the main floor Savannah's favorite room was the one with the indoor pool. It was built with logs and glass windows on the three sides that overlooked the huge yard. They walked through each room. Savannah had no clue she could be this into looking at a house. Under normal circumstances she probably would have brushed the idea off. But, being there with Hunter was the best part. He was an amazing tour guide. She guessed he had probably been here at least a dozen times. There was a room full of all different style guitars. Hunter picked one up and started strumming it. "Are you supposed to touch that?"

"Yeah, on the tours they stress that this is a house, not a museum. Everything in it is fair game. Just as long as you don't break it" he said strumming another cord.

Savannah listened to what he was playing and she could tell he was an amazing guitar player. "You're really good," she exclaimed.

He blushed. He hated when people praised him for being good at something. He much rather stay unnoticed. But, at the same time he couldn't help but feel nervous around Savannah. He wanted to make this day special even if she just thought of him as a friend. Just being with her was enough. He would never admit that though. He was way too shy when it came to the subject of girls. He'd like to avoid that conversation as long as he could.

They walked out back laughing about nothing really. Until they saw a private wedding going on. They quickly tried to hold in their laughing so they wouldn't disturb the couple getting married. They ran around the side of the house until Hunter stopped. Savannah looked up at the sign _Café Fontanella._ This mansion was so fancy it even had its own restaurant open to the tourists. They decided to pop in for a quick bite to eat. "Remember last time we were at a café?" Savannah asked as if it was a long time ago, even though it was just yesterday.

"Yeah, so about that. I'm sorry it made it in the tabloids."

 _Crap_. This was the part that Savannah had hoped wouldn't come up. She had managed to make it all day without either one of them mentioning a word. But, maybe he was talking about the other tabloids and not the one Savannah was thinking of. "It's not your fault, it's out of anyone's control" She said, wanting the conversation to end right there and then.

The waitress appeared at the table in just the nick of time. They ordered their food but Hunter wasn't done with the conversation. "So there was this one specific one that caught my attention," he said.

Savannah couldn't bear it. She knew she had some explaining to do. "Oh yeah?" she said, trying to play it off.

"Well it was an article from _The Blaze_ in New York. Well... it mentioned something about this guy Nicholas. It was kind of weird why they said the last line in it." Savannah gulped. Here it comes, she thought. "I don't want to get into your personal business from back home..."

She cut him off, "Well then don't. I know what you're going to say. So please just don't" she said rather rudely. She didn't mean for it to come off that way but it had. The damage was done. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just-"

"You can tell me"

"I'm scared," Savannah admitted.

"Of what?" he sounded concerned.

"Nick, he knows where I am now. He even sent me an anonymous text this morning s-s-aying that he was coming for me," fear washed over her. She tried to choke out the right words. "I'm not comfortable with sharing what happened with him, but I'm worried he's going to show up at my house or something" she confided in him knowing that he could easily just walk right out of there if he realized how complicated her life was.

He didn't say anything at first, trying to come up with the right words. "Well I'm always here for you Sav. And I'm literally just a phone call away. I can be there in a minute if he shows up at your house," he said trying to comfort her. He had just the right words to say. It even made her laugh little. He was right, he was just a phone call away. She didn't think he could really do much though. Nick could be dangerous and Hunter didn't really look like the fighting type. "Maybe you should talk to your mom about this if you don't want to tell me."

"I guess you're right. Thank you" Savannah said. The food was already done and the waitress brought it to their table. Savannah hopped that there wasn't another fiasco like yesterday. She couldn't afford the papas giving out her location again.

"No problem. Everything is going to be alright," He hoped as well as Savannah.

Savannah's phone buzzed. She gulped and showed Hunter the message.

_One new message from anonymous_

_Tell anyone and you'll regret it. I'm on my way. Be there soon. xx_


	8. Finding out the Truth

After the long day at the Fontanel Mansion, Hunter and Savannah headed back to the countryside. By going to the mansion, Savannah was able to see more of the city as they drove through it to get there. She was actually pretty excited about spending time out in the city. She couldn't believe she was even thinking that, but it was the truth.

When Hunter pulled up in Savannah's drive way she invited him inside. "I think my mom would love some help unpacking, if you aren't busy with anything else" Savannah said, eager to spend more time with Hunter.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I don't have anything else to do today." Today being the key word. Hunter was keeping a few secrets of his own from Savannah, but he wasn't ready to share them with her. He wanted to see where things went first. Not that he should even be thinking that way.  
  
"Mom! I'm home" Savannah called. "Hunters here to help unpack too!" Savannah looked around the house. Her mom had already started on the boxes. Almost everything in the living room was unpacked. All her décor from home made it feel cozier. Hunter and Savannah headed up to her room to unpack her boxes.

"Thanks again" she said to him as they began. Savannah started unpacking all her clothes and hung them up nice and orderly in her new walk-in closet. It wasn't as big as the one at home and she wasn't sure how she was going to get everything into it. Hunter grabbed a box that was sitting in a corner. He opened. It looked like it was full of stuff from high school. He pulled out an assortment of school spirit items. "Where do you want these?" he asked.  
  
Savannah walked out of her closet and looked at what he was holding. "Ugh you better let me handle that box. Most of that is junk anyways" she said turning back to her job at hand.  
  
Before he put the items back in the box, he noticed a book at the bottom of the box. He pulled it out and put the rest of the stuff back in the box. He sat down on her bed and began flipping through it. He realized just how popular she was in high school. It looked like there were a million signatures in that thing. He flipped to the back index with all the students' names. He found her name and corresponding page numbers. He flipped to the first one. It was her senior year photo. She looked ravishing. He turned to the next page she was on. It was her standing in front of a podium. Underneath was labeled _Student Body President._ He couldn't imagine how popular she was. Hunter realized she was out of his league. She was beautiful, popular, and why was she hanging out with him? Did he dare look at the next page she was on? He flipped to the next one and saw it was labeled Prom Queen. When he saw the name next to hers he almost choked.

"Are you okay?" Savannah said emerging from her closet. He quickly shut the book and tried to act like he never saw it. She looked over at him and saw her high school yearbook on the bed. "Were you looking through that?" She asked.

"Umm." caught red-handed, "yeah" he replied looking ashamed.  
  
"That curious about me? I don't think snooping was in the job description" she said laughing.  
  
"Sorry. I just saw it and I couldn't help myself" he replied thankful she didn't seem upset.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" she asked. He had. Next to her prom picture was Nicholas Miller. The guy from the article. The one who said he was coming for her. Hunter had no clue what he was getting himself into. He started wondering just who Savannah was.  
  
"No but it's getting late. I should probably go" he lied, rushing out of the room quickly.  
  
Savannah thought it was strange how he left so quickly. She grabbed her yearbook and flipped through it trying to relive her high school memories. That's when it clicked. Nick was on the page with her at prom. That's why Hunter left. Now that she had his number she texted him.

 _To Hunter:_ _  
__Please let me explain_ _  
__  
_ But there was no reply.  
  
Hunter drove straight home. He couldn't believe he was stooping to this level, but he pulled out his laptop and googled Savannah's name. Photos upon photos appeared of her in stunning dresses at big parties. Articles talking about her popped up. But, he wasn't interest in that. He wanted to know what had happened with this Nick guy. And there he had finally found what he needed. The title was enough to explain everything. _Alleged rape charges against Nicolas Miller dropped._

Hunter suddenly felt so awful for looking it up himself. He should have just trusted her and been there for her. But, instead he screwed up. Now he had to make it up to her. He looked at his phone and realized Savannah had texted him 35 minutes ago.  
  
_From Savannah:_ _  
__Please let me explain_ _  
_

He texted her back and walked over to her house. He greeted her with open arms and she knew he already knew. But, she didn't blame him. She ran into his arms. They shared their very first embrace. He clung onto her and she began to tear up in his arms.  
  
"Thank you for being here," she said through her tears. They finally let go and sat down on the couch and talked about the whole thing. "Nick..." she began, but choked on his name alone. "He was my boyfriend for about 6 months. As you saw from my yearbook, we went to senior prom together. At the time, I thought I loved him. I told him I would lose my virginity on prom night because he has been begging for so long. The messed up part was I led him on, I let him believe we would have sex for the first time. We were caught up in the moment but suddenly it felt wrong. So as we were making out, I told him to stop. But that's when he wouldn't. He said I owed it to him... So he forced himself on me, it wasn't consensual. I had never said I wanted to..." she was crying, tears rolling down her eyes and Hunter embraced her once again. He was sick at the thought of her own boyfriend, violating her.

Savannah didn't want to take it to court and ruin his life, but he also wouldn't leave her alone the rest of senior year. He made her believe it was her fault and she at least owed it to him to stay together until the end of senior year. She agreed to put on a show and stay together if he promised to leave her alone after graduation, they would cut all ties. Eventually Savannah couldn't keep it to herself and told Madison. Madison pressured her to report it, but Savannah didn't want to ruin his life. And so Madison leaked the story to the press to show Savannah it wasn't her fault. That made it worse and Nick denied it all. Savannah had no proof and so she let it go. They parted ways after graduation and Savannah thought she was finally free of him. But she was clearly wrong. She knew deep down Nick wasn't the kind of guy to just let it go.

"You know you can get a restraining order to keep him away" Hunter suggested feeling useless. He really couldn't do anything to help her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I know it doesn't mean much after the fact, but never blame yourself."  
  
"I know, my mom only knows part of the story, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell her all of it." She said. "But I should at least let her know what is going on right now."  
  
He knew that was his cue to leave.  
  
After Hunter left, Savannah had a long and emotional conversation with her mom. She went back to her room and pulled out her journal, continuing where she left off.

 _Today was a day full of mixed emotions. Parts of it were great but, others not so much. Other than the rough start to the day I would say it was a success. Hunter took me on this tour thing at the Fontanel Mansion. I was wary at first but I had a blast. It was huge, I think it was bigger than any mansion in New York. And the best part was it was a log house! Hunter was also there for me when I needed him the most. He told me he was there for me even after I told him the story about Nick and I was so ashamed. But, he was really supportive and reminded me to stop blaming myself for the guilt I feel._


	9. Leave the Past in the Past

Days had gone by, but the thought of Nick still haunted her. She knew that he would make an unexpected visit and it was likely going to be in the next few days. Every night before bed Savannah's last request was to never see Nick again. Savannah dozed off in a deep slumber, but tonight was different than the last couple.

Savannah woke up screaming in the middle of the night. She was tossing and turning and yelling "no" in her sleep. Amelia rushed in to see what all the commotion was about. Savannah had gained consciousness by the time her mom stood in the doorway. "Just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you," Savannah said, hoping her mom wouldn't ask any more questions. Savannah wasn't usually the type to have nightmares, especially the ones where she was violently woken by her own screaming.

Amelia walked back to her room and fell right back to sleep. But, Savannah couldn't fall asleep. She had one thing on her mind. Nick. If she guessed right he would be making an appearance soon. She honestly was a little surprised that she hadn't ran into him yet. The thought of that kept her up the rest of the night tossing and turning. Looking at her clock it was 2 am.

Finally 4:00 rolled around and she couldn't take the tossing and turning anymore. She got up and threw on a pair of jeans she found that she didn't even know she owned. She tossed a white shirt on, one her mom gave her and headed downstairs. Trying to avoid her moms piercing eyes, she sat down at the table and quietly ate her breakfast.

Finally her mom broke the silence, "Sav you look awful, do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Savannah shook her head not wanting to explain to her mom the fear she had. After she was up late last night texting Hunter and the restless night's sleep, she didn't want to have to deal with today. All she wanted to do was crawl back in her bed and fall asleep until it was tomorrow.  
  
Hunter rang the doorbell and Savannah jumped up and raced to the door. "Sav you look awful" he said looking at the bags under her eyes.

"Yeah I know" she muttered stalking off to the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

"Good Morning Ms. Belmont" Hunter said in a cheery voice. It annoyed Savannah how much of a morning person he was.

"Good morning Hunter. And I told you to please call me Amelia"

"Right, sorry Amelia," he said smiling.

The three of them went and attended to the animals. After they finished they all stunk. Hunter went home quickly to shower before coming back over.  
  
Savannah was still getting ready when Hunter arrived. He joined Amelia in the kitchen.  
  
Savannah had finished getting ready and walked down the stairs. She overheard her mom talking to Hunter. She couldn't believe what she heard. "I'm glad you let your mom talk you into hanging out with Savannah. I know she can be hard to manage sometime, but you've been good to her since we've arrived." Savannah thought that meant Hunter was just hanging out with her for his mom and her mom's sake.  
  
She barged in, making her presence known and shouted, "Well if you think I'm so hard to manage then just leave me alone!" She looked at both of them before running out of the house. She didn't know where she was headed but when she was far enough away she slowed her pace to a walk. She didn't really know where to go but the fields of trees were pulling her in.

Suddenly she heard a voice, "well, well, well if it isn't virgin Savannah." Savannah turned to see Nick standing there. "Oh wait that's not true anymore" he chuckled looking her up and down. He recognized the dress she was wearing, one of his favorites.

Savannah felt around in her pocket for her phone but it wasn't there. Fear washed over her stopping her in her tracks, paralyzing her.  
  


Back at the house Hunter realized when he tried to call Savannah that she didn't have her phone. He quickly ran outside to try to find her. He needed to explain himself. He thought he already had but she must have gotten the wrong impression. He had told her, his mom had made him go the first day. But, after that he went all on his own. Amelia must have just had the wrong impression. Because, he really did care for her. Now where was she?  
  


"Nick get away from me!" Savannah spat finally able to move again and started walking away. 

"Or what?" Nick said deviously only steps behind her.  
  
"You'll go to jail for real this time, I have a restraining order" She lied.  
  
"Oh really? Where is your proof? I see you don't have your phone to call for help. I doubt your precious boyfriend will come find you out here. I'm surprised I was able to" he said grabbing her wrist.  
  
Hunter was not her boyfriend. In fact she was beginning to think he wasn't even her friend. All Savannah could do now was try to run. But she knew Nick wasn't going to release his grip and he was faster than her. She tried to pull her arm away as she screamed, "Help!"

Hunter heard a faint scream or what he imagined was one. It sounded a lot like Savannah's. He pulled out Savannah's phone and quickly texted Savannah's mom saying she should call the police because Nick might be here. Hunter ran toward the faint scream.

Before she was able to scream again Nick grabbed both her arms with one hand and covered her mouth. She couldn't get away from his grasps. He backed her into a tree and slammed her against it. She whimpered in pain. "Oh now Sav you know that turns me on" He said as he began to grope her. His rough lips met hers. She pulled away from the kiss for only a second to scream again.  
  
Hunter could hear the scream. It was closer now. Savannah's mom texted back and said the police were on their way.

"Nick please stop!" Savannah begged as he began to unzip her dress. She was powerless against him. She began to kick him, the only thing she could think of.  
  
"You want to play rough now?" he said, getting turned on even more. He pressed his whole body against hers. The kicking did nothing. She could feel his bulge growing and it sickened her. His lips went back to hers and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. His hand slid up her dress and rubbed her inner thigh.  
  
"I'm begging you to stop." Savannah pleaded, "I'll do whatever you want if you stop."  
  
He looked at her suggestively. "I want you to come back to New York and give me a chance to make things right," he said seriously.  
  


She didn't believe a word he said, but at least he had let his guard down for a moment while he waited for her reply. She screamed again. 

In the distance Hunter could see two figures up against a tree. The scream was louder this time. He ran as fast as he possibly could. As he got closer he could make out Savannah's face. She was terrified. He put his finger to his mouth motioning for her not to say a word.  
  
  
"Now that was not nice," Nick said, getting more frustrated. Savannah only recently found out the way Nick was. In the beginning of their relationship he was so sweet and tender and she never thought he would hurt her. But now she knew better. She closed her eyes as he said, "Now you're going to get punished." He pulled at her dress, and it easily slipped off since it was still unzipped, leaving her exposed in just her undergarments. Savannah saw Hunter and almost began to cry. He told her to be quiet. She couldn't believe he was seeing her this way, she was so embarrassed. Nick began to run his finger along her breasts and he fondled them while his other hand was still covering her mouth. 

Hunter was enraged that someone was taking advantage of a girl. He had never felt so much anger. Under normal circumstances he would never start a fight. But, a girl's dignity was on the line, one he cared for. He charged at Nick and knocked him to the ground, surprising himself at the power he had.  
  
Savannah quickly grabbed her dress and put it back on. She saw more figures in the distance and screamed for help again.  
  
"Nick please don't hurt him!" she screamed as she watched Nick throw a punch right to Hunter's lip. He started bleeding. Nick was a lot stronger than Hunter and easily flipped him so he was on top.  
  
"Nick stop! I promise I'll go with you if you leave him alone" Savannah begged as tears streaked her cheeks.

Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing. Either she was stupid or she really cared about him. All he knew was that his lip hurt but he wasn't giving up. He tried punching back but it was useless. Nick's knuckles connected with Hunter's stomach and he yelped in pain.

"Stop!" Savannah said desperately. "Nick I want you but only if you stop hurting him" she pleaded seeing the cops getting closer.  
  
Nick stood up and grabbed Savannah's wrist. Getting ready to pull her away with him he realized who was emerging from the field. Hunter tried standing up but he couldn't.

This time Savannah had the power. She tried to keep Nick from running until the police had caught him. He made a break for it but the police caught back up to him tackling him to the ground. They cuffed him and read him his rights. 

Savannah dropped down by Hunter's side. "You saved my life"

"You saved mine," Hunter said, returning the gratitude. His lower lip and nose were bleeding uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry about what I-"  
  
"Shh" Savannah hushed him. "We can talk later, but for now we need to get you cleaned up" She said, trying to help him stand up.

"You didn't mean what you said to him right?" Hunter asked not wanting to believe she would take him back.

"No of course not. I couldn't let him hurt you though" she replied wiping the tears from her cheeks.

One of the officers walked over as the other stood a few feet away holding Nick in the cuffs. "Ma'am are you okay?" the office asked, looking concerned.

"I think I will be," she said looking at Hunter. "But, please arrest him, he deserves it."  
  
"We can take him in for the fighting we witnessed, but he will just be released after the paperwork is finished" he said with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Actually..." Hunter began to speak. "I have his restraining order right here" he said reaching in his jean pocket and pulling out a document.  
  
"W-Why do you have that" Savannah questioned.

"I'll explain later." He said not wanting to talk anymore because of the pain that came with it.

One officer helped Hunter to walk back to Savannah's house as the other loaded Nick in the backseat of the cop car. At least now, he was going to jail for sure. The rape case might not have ever came to light, but the restraining order would hold up.

"I told you I had a restraining order" Savannah said as her last words to Nick. She was never going to have to see him again. 


	10. Communication is Key

Savannah helped walk Hunter to the couch. Amelia had called Hunters parents and briefly explained what happened. Lynette was on her way now.  
  
Savannah grabbed two bags and stuffed them full of ice. She sat down on the couch next to Hunter and handed him one for his lip. "Lift your shirt." she told him.  
  
Before she placed the ice bag she noticed the huge bruise that was already forming. "Is it bad?" he asked. She didn't say anything. She just held the ice bag on the bruise. "Oww," he clenched at the pain.  
  
"I'm sorry this is all my fault." Savannah said teary eyed.  
  
"No it's not, come here" Hunter said, wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her close. She rested her head on his chest as she held the ice bag in place.

"Oh my goodness, Hunter what happened!" Lynette yelled, catching them off guard. She stood in the living room looking at her son. Savannah sprang up and let go of the ice. Hunter caught it before it fell on the ground. Too bad Lynette ruined their first intimate moment.  
  
"I was in a fight. I lost." Hunter chucked at his own joke, but clenched his stomach in pain.  
  
"Well clearly. Did this have something to do with her?" Lynette said looking at Savannah like she was crazy. Sure Lynette had pushed Hunter to meet the new girl but she never expected her son to compromise his morals and get into a fight. Lynette didn't know much about the situation, but judging by the way Hunter looked she was not amused at all.  
  
"Mom no. I'll explain it later" Hunter tried to say.

But Lynette was fed up and told her son, "Let's go. We'll talk about this at home." Lynette stood there waiting for Hunter to stand and she wrapped her arm around him and walked him out of the house.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hunter mouthed as he was being walked out of the house.  
  
Amelia came in just as Savannah started to cry again. "What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"What did you tell Lynette?"  
  
"Well I told her what happened."

"Well great she hates me. And probably thinks I'm a whore" Savannah said through the tears.  
  
"Sav you are not. What Nick did was wrong. It's not your fault"  
  
"Yes it is." Savannah confessed. She collapsed on the couch and let the tears fall. It was all her fault. She never told her mom the whole story. "The night of prom, Nick and I were going to do it for the first time. I led him on, I let him believe we would. We were caught up in the moment but suddenly it felt wrong. So as we were making out, I told him to stop. But, he wouldn't."

"I know" was all Savannah could muster. She knew it wasn't her fault. Maybe her naiveness started it all, but that didn't give her the blame for what he did. She knew the guilt she was holding on to wasn't healthy and she needed to let it go. She wasn't ready to forgive Nick, especially after what he pulled today. But she knew none of it was her fault, like he once made her believe.

Back at the Hayes', Hunter and his mom got into a huge argument. "That girl is bad news. You need to stop hanging out with her" Lynette demanded.

"Mother that is totally uncalled for. You don't know what she had to go through today. No one should face that alone" Hunter said defending Savannah the best he could. Pain still coursed through him, but the anger was taking over.  
  
"I know and I agree that was totally wrong. But her and her mother can deal with it alone. Give her some space" she said trying her best not to judge Savannah too harshly.  
  
"Oh give her space? You're the one who encouraged me to hang out with her in the first place!"  
  
"Well I didn't know she was this troubled" she retorted.

"Really mom. You think she's a whore don't you? Well here's one for you. It was my fault she was out in the fields today. She heard Amelia thanking me for what you set up. Savannah overheard and thought I was only seeing her because you told me to. So if anything it's my fault mom. And she's not a whore she was raped" Hunter says and his mom begins to tear up. "Listen I don't want to fight. I want to enjoy the time I have at home, and I can choose whoever I decide to spend that time with."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I was just worried about you. But, I can see you're just fine" his mom. "I want to make it up to you and Savannah too. Maybe you could invite her for dinner" Lynette suggested feeling really bad.

All Savannah wanted to do was crawl into bed for the night, just as she wanted to when she first woke up. As she was lying in bed her phone beeped and she opened the message.  
  
 _From Hunter_ _  
_ _I'm sorry about earlier with my mom. She's really sorry and wants to make it up to you. Do you and your mom want to join us for dinner?_ _  
_ _  
_She looked at the clock, it was still midday. But she didn't feel like doing anything.

_To Hunter:_   
_I don't feel well. I'm just going to stay in for tonight. Rain check?_

Savannah and Hunter texted for the next couple hours straight. Hunter was able to explain what Amelia was talking about and she understood. She even found the courage to confide in him about how she always believed it was her fault but now she knew better. Hunter understood and felt bad for her. Although, Savannah refused to feel like the victim, she just wanted to put all of it in the past and enjoy the present.

Hunter also explained why he had the restraining order. It was because Savannah's mom had asked him to send a request in since it would go faster because it was a celebrity asking for it. Finding that out made Savannah realize that Hunter really did care about her.

_August 19th, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_You wouldn't believe the events that happened today. I don't want to give many details because I don't want to relive it when I read this entry some other time. But, let's just say Nick came back and he got what he deserved. I'm just relieved that Hunter has still stuck by my side through all of this. Half the time it's hard for me to tell what he's thinking or feeling. He's not the type who wears his heart on his sleeve. But, I think I can get through to him. I feel awful for what Nick did to Hunter. His stomach is badly bruised and he was definitely going to have a fat lip._


End file.
